Punishment for Ferelden
by Bathorybabe
Summary: Elissa is brought before Loghain bound and gagged. Certain she is about to die, she is suprised to discover that Loghain has something far more sinister in mind. Takes place after the failed rescue of Anora but before the landsmeet. Def. NSFW. A (very long) Loghain/Cousland one shot.


**A/N: Totally warning you, NSFW and the story deals heavily with BDSM. If this is offense to you there's a handy little button in the left your screen called a back button that will take you away from my naughty musings. You have been warned.**

*****Apparently the above warning was not taken seriously, so once again I state that if Bondage/Sadomasochism/dominance and submisson if OFFENSIVE TO YOU then please kindly turn away. I realize this is not everyone's cup of tea...hence the warning. If you choose to read further and are still offended, well then, that's really not my fault is it? Every one is entitled to a kink and the rule to live by is "Don't yuck my yum."**

**Also, Bioware owns all, I merely borrow them from time to time.**

**And lastly, this is my first fan fic not only for DA, but for anything, ever, in a long time. I don't have a beta, so if there are mistakes please forgive me**.

It was a shame really. To have come so close and have it end here, with her on knees, completely naked and humiliated. Elissa Cousland struggled against the rough ropes that bound her hands and glared at her captor. Teryn Loghain simply smiled at her cruelly and sipped wine from a silver chalice. Insults and curses welled up on her tongue, and she would have delighted in spitting them at the villain had she not be forcibly gagged with a length of linen cloth.

"Will there be anything else you require, Teryn?" the guard who had brought her here asked. He was a taciturn man, large and imposing. When he had arrived at the dungeons of Fort Darken she had assumed he was hauling her off to be tried before the landsmeet, but was horrified to discover that there was to be no trial, simply the execution.

"Not at the moment, no. You are dismissed," Loghain casually remarked before finishing his wine in one long draw. The guard simply bowed and left, Elissa watching his exit with dull eyes. She wondered if he was on his way back to the dungeons, to fetch Alistair for the same purpose.

_Alistair_ she thought with a touch of saddened longing. They had been through so much together, raising an army from the four corners of Ferelden. They had nearly died half a dozen times, but their luck had always held out. Funny to think that they were about to die now, no darkspawn in sight.

"Lady Cousland," Loghain murmured wickedly, pulling Elissa's attention away from her thoughts. She snapped her head back around and glared at the man. "Ah yes, so fierce, even as a youth. I have been waiting quite some time for you to be at my mercy, my dear. How fortuitous that you should present me with such an opportunity."

Elissa struggled to speak through the gag, but all that came out was muffled gibberish. Loghain laughed and reclined in his chair.

"Don't worry my dear, you shall have plenty of opportunity to use that sharp tongue of yours, but at the moment I would rather you listen. "

Elissa felt a shiver run up her spine at the thinly veiled double entendre. Surely Loghain didn't mean that she would have the opportunity to do _that_.

"You have caused quite a bit of trouble, and you have very nearly ruined all my well laid plans. Trust me when I say that I would kill you where you stand, were I able. Unfortunately your bloodline prevents me from doing just that," Loghain said with a hint of malice. Elissa started at the words. He wasn't going to kill her? Then what in the name of Andraste's ass was she doing here?

"For all that you are a Grey Warden you are still a Cousland and the Landsmeet would have my head should they find out that I've killed off the last living member of a noble house. They care far too much for bloodlines, you see. But punishment is due, my dear, and as I've said I've been waiting quite some time for you."

Elissa's eyes widened in shock and she scuttled backwards, hoping to put as much distance between herself and the man before her. She ended up with her back flush to the wall, her eyes wary. Loghain merely laughed.

"Before you even think about escaping or besting me in combat let me offer you this bit of bribery. Should you let me punish you, as I have been waiting to do since you came of age, then not only will I release you and your fellow warden from the dungeons, but I will offer whatever assistance you require to defeat the blight. Resist me and I shall kill Alistair. Think on it if you like," he offered dismissively as he rose to pour himself another glass of wine.

Elissa tracked his movements across the room and tried to unscramble the thoughts in her head.

_Sex with Loghain? _ Was he mad? She detested the man! He had betrayed the nation, and set that little rodent of a man Howe up as the Arl of _her_ family's estate. And yet, she could not dismiss the larger forces at work in the world. The blight was wreaking havoc all over Fereldan and citizens were dying by the hundreds every day. Slaying the arch demon and beating back the horde was what she had been working towards the past year, and she could not turn away help that was offered, no matter how repugnant the source. She closed her eyes and frantically tried to find a different course of action, but came up with none. Either she entered in to this arrangement or Alistair, herself, and possibly the whole of Ferelden dies. Letting out a shaky sigh she regarded Loghain and nodded her head. A wicked smile crept across his face as he once again reclined lazily in his chair.

"Very well. We shall begin with you presenting yourself to me."

Elissa hesitated, unsure of what he wanted. _Present? Does he expect me to bow?_ Before she could guess at his desire, Loghain thundered out of the chair and crossed the room. He roughly grasped her hair in his hand and wrenched her head back, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I said, _present_ yourself to me, whore," he said quietly as he kicked her knees open, leaving her bare and on display. Elissa let her anger simmer through her gaze as she stared her captor down. He let out a soft chuckle and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Oh I shall have fun taming you." Still holding firm to her hair, he took a step back and slowly let his eyes trail over her exposed flesh. It was a highly intimate gaze that swept from the gentle curves of her breasts down to the juncture of her thighs, a gaze so full of lust and possession that Elissa felt herself grow warm despite the circumstances. "Such a pretty little quim," he murmured as he released her from his grasp, "just as I had hoped. Now stay that way whilst I finish my wine."

Elissa stared after him dumbfounded as he retreated once more to his chair. She was expecting Loghain to take her hard and fast, slake his lust then toss her out. Whatever game he was playing was one that she was unfamiliar with. She only hoped she could learn the rules fast enough.

_ He wanted me to stay this way, well fine. If this is how he gets his jollies then the sooner he gets them the better. _Elissa relaxed and kept her legs spreads, watching Loghain drink her in with his eyes. After a few minutes had passed, she began to feel the weight of his gaze on her skin as if it were a hand passing over her. He stared at her with such intensity, eyes filled with dark, seductive thoughts lingering over the planes of her flesh. Her breath became shallow and her skin flush as he gazed upon her naked form and she unconsciously writhed against her bonds, aching for some unknown thing. It was then that Loghain smiled and motioned her forward.

"Crawl to me, my lady," he demanded his voice low. Elissa swallowed hard and shimmied her hands underneath her legs, bringing them forward to rest in front of her. She began the slow and awkward path to kneel at his feet, stumbling along the way. Once she had arrived, Loghain gripped her chin in his hand and forced her gaze up to meet his. He used his free hand to harshly peel the gag from her mouth and she let out an involuntary gasp. "I think it's time to put that tongue of yours to good use."

Without thinking Elissa dropped her gaze to the mound straining Loghain's breeches. She licked her suddenly dry lips and brought her fingers up to slowly unlace the bindings.

_ I can't believe I'm about to do this_ she thought as she eased his hardened length out. _ But it is for the good of Ferelden. Maker, could I sound anything more like a common prostitute?_

She spared one quick glance at Loghain, who regarded her with hooded eyes before turning to the task at hand. She took a deep breath before bending to taste his length. It was smooth as velvet and she let herself explore its texture with her tongue, running it up the length of the shaft in one slow line. She heard Loghain let out a soft hiss and smiled inwardly.

_You like to be in charge? Well you've come to the wrong girl for that, once I'm done with you, you won't even remember your own name. _

After a moment's pause she slowly took the tip of his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head, savoring the salty taste of his skin. She began to bob her lips up and down, every motion taking him a little deeper within her mouth until finally his length hit the back of her throat. Loghain's breathing had become ragged and Elissa paused momentarily to savor the victory. She then sucked in her cheeks and began to pulse her tongue up and down his shaft as she massaged his testes with her bound hands. Loghain let out a strangled moan and threaded his calloused hands through her hair. His hips began to twitch in time with her stroking tongue and she increased her speed.

Elissa could feel herself growing wet between her thighs. It always happened when she took a man into her mouth. Something about the act was so carnal and forbidden that she couldn't help but feel desire, no matter the partner. And sucking off the traitor to the realm? That was most definitely forbidden.

Elissa was torn from her reverie when Loghain let out a defiant cry and ripped her head away from his member. She barely had the chance to gasp in shock before he back handed her and she fell to the floor.

"You think I don't know your game?" He demanded, roughly pulling off his tunic leaving him bare-chested, a chest, Elissa couldn't help but notice, that was surprisingly well muscled. "You seek to bring me to completion, but it is I who am in charge here! Not you!"

Elissa turned and gently licked the blood trailing from the split in her lip and spat on the stone.

"I was merely doing as my lord commands," she replied sullenly, her voice hoarse from lack of use. Loghain snarled and hauled her to her feet by her wrists. Before she could protest he thrust a free hand between her legs and roughly parted her folds. She gasped at the invasion then shuddered in unwanted pleasure as he slipped two fingers within her.

"And you were enjoying it," he whispered before setting his teeth into her neck with a fierceness that made her cry out, from pleasure or pain she was uncertain. "Scream all you want, Lady Cousland, your wetness betrays you." He murmured against her skin as his thumb moved to roughly press against her swollen nub. She bucked against his hand, an unspoken invitation for him to continue. Loghain laughed darkly and increased his speed, his calloused fingers roughly pumping into her. Her lips let out a litany of moans and pleas as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. Just as she was about to explode into bliss Loghain removed his hand, leaving her quivering with need.

"As I said, I am in charge, and I will decide _if_ you deserve to climax, my dear," Loghain remarked cruelly. Elissa struggled to even out her breathing and looked at Loghain with desire clouded eyes.

"Please," she whispered, ashamed at how full of longing her voice was.

"It's good that you are begging. You will beg for more before I am done," he replied as he brought a hand up to caress her left breast. She whimpered and arched her back into the gentle touch. He caressed and teased, lightly running his thumb over her erect nipple. Just as she was about to go mad from the teasing touch, Loghain gripped down tightly and brought his mouth to encase the small peak. She cried out at the increase in sensation and sucked in her breath as he bit down and pulled on the sensitive tip. It hurt, but in such a good way that she couldn't make sense of how her body was responding to the rough treatment.

"Loghain," she panted breathlessly as he continued his assault on her flesh. She writhed in his arms, pushing her hips against his in an effort to meld their bodies. She was so wild with desire she didn't care that this man was a traitor anymore, the only thing that mattered was the pleasure he could give her. He let out a growl of pleasure and shoved her away from him, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Such an eager little whore, panting for it like a bitch in heat. On your knees slag," Loghain commanded a feral gleam in his eyes. Elissa eagerly obeyed, his filthy language only spurring on her desire.

_Maker_, she thought as she glanced over her shoulder to see Loghain step out of his breeches, _I have never been this undone before…I am actually enjoying playing at being the slut. And the pain! Who knew it could bring such pleasure?_ She hid her face behind her raven locks, embarrassed at the naked longing writ plain on her features. She may be enjoying Loghain's ministrations, but she didn't wish for him to know exactly how _much_ she was enjoying it. It was all for naught, however, for Loghain walked around to stand before her and wrenched her up by her chin, looking her squarely in the eye. He smiled devilishly and held a dagger up between them. Elissa's eyes grew wide and her heart beat faster, not with desire, but with fear. She opened her mouth to protest, for although she was enjoying their dangerous game, she had no desire to feel her blood run. Loghain clamped a hand over her mouth, cutting of any sound of disagreement and brought the dagger to her wrists. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the blossoming pain but felt nothing but a release of pressure. Confused she opened her eyes and saw that her hands were now unbound and Loghain bore the cut rope dangling from his fingers.

"I have no taste for scarred maidens, Elissa," he muttered angrily, tossing the dagger aside, "I prefer their flesh to be soft and yielding. Now return to your position." She let out a shaky breath and complied, relieved that knife play would not appear in their sport. She felt him walk around her quivering body and kneel between her legs. She shivered in anticipation and arched her hips closer to him, desperately wanting his length to fill her. He said nothing but slowly rubbed the head of swollen member against her slick opening, brushing against her pearl with the slightest of touches. She moaned and wiggled against him, desperate for him. He growled and cupped her sex in his hand, rubbing harshly.

"This is your punishment, Lady, to have you sopping wet and humiliated before me. To be my plaything while I use you as I see fit. Do you know why you are being punished?" He asked as his fingers played over her soft folds causing her gasp in delight.

"Yes, my lord," she moaned as he slid a finger inside of her.

"I don't believe you," he whispered before bringing the length of rope down hard across her back. She cried out the pain and rocked back against his hand, eliciting a very different cry a moment later.

"I know why I am being punished, my lord!" She gasped as the stinging across her back sent tingles down her spine.

"Tell me, then" he demanded as he slid another finger into her hot center. She moaned and was met with another stinging lash.

"I killed your guards," she panted as he stroked her roughly, "and your hirelings, your mercenaries." The lash fell again and she felt herself shudder in pleasure at the contact.

"What else?" he asked before bringing the rope across her back once more.

"I slaughtered Howe and his household, I planned to depose your daughter, I spoke with the nobility, trying to turn favor against you," She babbled, each confession coming with a new blow. Her back felt as if it was on fire and she was loving every minute of, so caught up in the dueling sensations of pleasure and pain. It was as if every nerve of her body was thrumming with desire and the slightest touch would be too much to bear.

Loghain withdrew his fingers from her and she whimpered in disappointment. She felt him position his cock at her entrance, the head sinking ever so slightly in.

"Is that all?" He murmured, his voice daring her to lie to him.

"No, my lord," she whispered, unsure as to whether she should reveal her last sin against the man.

"What else do you have to pay for?" he whispered as his fingers dug into her hips, nails pricking her soft skin. Elissa swallowed hard and threw caution to the wind.

"I was planning on executing you at the Landsmeet," she said defiantly, eagerly awaiting his retribution for such a confession. Loghain growled and shoved the whole of his length into her in one harsh motion. It brought a scream of ecstasy to her lips and she threw her head back with the force of the sound. Loghain didn't so much as hesitate but kept pounding his thick, pulsing member into her. Elissa lost all sense of reason; she was so caught up in being used in such a way. Feral grunt and groans replaced speech and she concentrated on the feel of being filled with him. Her world narrowed to sensation of his cock within her and she felt her climax building deep within her core.

Just as she was sure that he would once again deny her release she felt him loop the rope around her neck and pull her up so that her back was flush with his chest. She struggled to breath against the binding, but found herself intensely aroused by the predicament. Loghain snaked an arm around her waist, his fingers seeking out her clit to harshly rub against.

"Come for me, Elissa," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot and labored, "come for me like the cock loving whore you are."

Whether it was the command, the words he spoke, or just the simple fact that he had played her so damn well, she complied, his name bursting from her lips in a scream. Her muscles spasmed around his length, milking him, and she felt him follow, as he spilled his seed deep inside her with a strangled cry.

His grip on the rope grew slack and Elissa fell back on to her hands, her vision swimming with the dizzying after effects of the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Loghain eased himself out of her with a sigh. She managed to turn around and face him, unsure as to where they stood with each other. Neither one spoke as they struggled to catch their breath, they simply stared at one another, daring the other to make the first move. In the end it was Loghain who rose and shakily strode to an armoire nestled against the far wall of the room. He opened the doors and withdrew two dressing gowns made of sumptuous brocade. Elissa was slightly shocked when he walked back to her and silently held one out in an offering. She gladly took the garment and clumsily wrapped in about her shoulders.

After shakily rising to her feet she cleared her throat and tied the belt of the gown in place.

"You got what you desired, do we have an accord?" she asked her voice empty of any trace of emotion. He looked at her with guarded eyes, unknown emotions lurking in their depths.

"We do, my lady. Alistair is even now waiting for you at the entrance of Fort Darken to be released into your custody."

"And the Landsmeet?" she asked, hoping he hadn't forgotten the most important promise.

"You shall have my support in whatever you endeavor to accomplish, short of deposing my daughter. You have my word."

Elissa nodded then looked around uncomfortably, unsure as how to take her leave. Loghain merely watched her, waiting to see how she would react. It was strange to see him off balance when she was so used to the cocky, overly confident Teryn she had known before the blight. It was harder to still to reconcile him with the villain she had painted him as this past year.

Taking a deep breath Elissa closed the distance between them and softly brushed her lips against his, a slight pain stinging her cut lip.

"Then I shall take my leave, my lord," she whispered against his mouth, hesitating only long enough to take in the surprise that covered his face. Without another thought she turned on her heel and strode out of the room to fetch her fellow warden.

~oOo~

The landsmeet met the very next day, and true to his word, Loghain threw in his support with the Wardens. In the end he blamed a fair number of his deeds on Arl Howe, easy enough to lay guilt at the feet of a dead man. In return Elissa reaffirmed her loyalty to his daughter, Anora, as the Queen of Ferelden, making it clear that neither she nor Alistair intended to depose her.

Alistair was highly suspicious of Loghain's motives and insisted on his desire for vengeance. Despite the fact that only days before Elissa would have been more than happy to oblige him, she couldn't bring herself to strike the killing blow, not after what had transpired between her and Loghain. It took every ounce of persuasion on her part to convince Alistair to remand Loghain into her custody for sentencing.

"As soon as we have defeated the Arch Demon, you shall have your justice," she promised her fellow warden, buying Loghain, and herself, some time. She would have to talk to Zevran, see if the assassin had an idea for smuggling a traitor out of the country. When Alistair acceded to her request Loghain looked at her in shock and hatred as the palace guards hauled him off to the palace dungeons to await his fate. She felt sick at the thought, but the matter of the blight weighed heavily on her shoulders and she would have to wait a little longer before she could explain.

~oOo~

Loghain paced back and forth in his cell, his fury growing with every step. Seven days he had been down here, with not a single word sent in regards to what awaited him. When Elissa Cousland, that little bitch, had thrown him down here without a second thought for what had transpired between them, he had come close to drawing his sword and striking the girl down. But something had stayed his hand and he spent every hour cursing his lack of resolve.

Seven days. The blight was over; someone had at least remembered to send word down to the dungeons that Elissa had vanquished the arch and the darkspawn horde had retreated. He felt a wash of gratitude at the news, but every day that passed since with no word of from his jailer he grew more and more agitated. If he were to die, he wished that she would simply let that simpleton, Alistair, have his revenge and be done with it, but to let him suffer the unknown was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Unfeeling bitch!" he yelled as he shook the bars of his cell, his eyes clamped shut in anger.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" a seductive voice demanded. Loghain snapped his eyes open and gazed upon Elissa Cousland striding towards him in the very dressing gown he had given her. She was flicking something against her palm, but it was too dark within the dungeon to make out exactly what it was.

"Elissa," he growled, his fingers clenching the bars of his cell, knuckles gone white.

"You have a choice, my lord," she stated, ignoring his anger. He watched as she kicked a foot up to rest against the cross beam of the cell door. The dressing gown parted revealing a long line of bare flesh that stopped just at the juncture of her thighs, hiding her sex from view.

"And what choice is that?" he asked, his voice still angry.

"You almost stood in my way of ending the blight, and for that you must be punished," she purred before sliding her hands between the bars. She was close enough now for him to see that she bore a leather riding crop and felt his cock stir as she slowly brought it up to rest behind his head, hands gripping either end.

"Now, you can either take your punishment, like a good little prisoner, and in return I shall spirit you out of Fereldan and you can live out the remainder of your life or-" and at this she yanked the crop forward, forcing him to press his face between the bars so that their lips hovered mere inches from each other, "I can leave you to Alistair's mercy. Think on it, Loghain."

Elissa caught his lower lip in her teeth and gave it a playful tug before releasing him from her grasp. She reached into the folds of the dressing gown and held up a large brass key before tossing it into the cell. She gave him an insolent smirk and turned to glide back to the shadows. Loghain stared after her before bending to retrieve the key with a smile on his face. He reached a hand through the bars and quickly unlocked his cell, quietly slipping out to seek out his punishment.


End file.
